Newlyweds
by Kate Skywalker
Summary: Anakin and Padmé. Naboo. Not long after their wedding...


_**Newlyweds**_

In the first few days after their wedding, they are still a little shy with each other, still unsure.

They don´t have much time to spend together – Anakin has to leave soon, so Padmé takes the lead and sudden boldness is her strength.

Anakin is sprawled out in their huge bed, miles and miles of golden skin and he´s gloriously naked, leaving his young bride´s eyes scan his nude physique hungrily. Blue eyes droopy and lazy looking, his mouth is adorned with a tiny smile. She marvels at the gift laid before her and she´s determined to enjoy it thoroughly. He looks content and relaxed…and _irresistible_ with the moonlight gliding along the hard curves of his torso, making dramatic shadows play on his skin.

She´s glad.

She wants him to be comfortable around her, especially with his new arm. So, she slowly nestles up to him, equally bare, all smooth and milky skin, and kisses those full lips lightly, just to taunt him with what could be. Anakin´s large hand lifts immediately to gently rub the softness that is her cheek.

Padmé decides to be a tease for tonight, _well morning actually_, to be the seductor and the dominant one, so she ends the kiss by lightly touching her tongue on the seam of his lips. She succeeds in her teasing when her kiss-hungry husband (_husband_ – she liked the sound of that…) lifts his head to drink from her lips again. But she doesn´t let him win so easily.

He gives her an utterly adorable confused face.

From his position, Anakin looks completely vulnerable and deceivingly helpless and at her mercy, she enjoys the feeling and slowly crawls her way onto his chest. Her lips softly acquaint themselves with the smooth and hard skin. She lightly nibbles, kisses and nuzzles, tracing the curves of his muscles with her lips and tongue. Her actions are appreciated, judging by the soft gasps Anakin is producing. Her mouth inevitably moves lower to kiss around the hardness of his abdomen. She takes time to appreciate the perfection of his form, marveling at the warmth and firmness of his skin, so different from her own – his body a whole new world for her to explore.

Her attention shifts lower still, around the golden hairs on his navel and below his waist, where he´s slowly beginning to harden. Padmé grins, proud of herself, that she´s able to get such a response from him and bites her lip, pondering how to proceed next. She decides to lay her head on his chest, while her hand slowly takes his pulsating member in its gentle hold.

Anakin gasps, no - _moans_ deeply.

When her hand begins to move slowly, Anakin throws his head back and bites his lip. Padmé can see that her touch is evoking pleasure, but she´s intent on learning more, to please him better.

"_Show me how to touch you__, Ani,"_ she whispers sweetly in his ear.

And Anakin, in the early morning dark, hesitantly uses his right hand, his metallic appendage, to show her how he likes to be touched. He gently caresses the tips of her fingers and then guides them to circle around the upper part of his erection. He moves her grip down, revealing the violet, weeping tip of him. Padmé immediately gets his intent and moves her small thumb on the head of his member. _"There?"_

Anakin just nods, whimpering lightly.

She keeps circling around, then after a while, her hand moves lower, her grip tightening. Anakin is groaning now, his breath uneven. Her grip is perfect - smooth, little hands feel much nicer than his large and rough paws, better than his _now_ metallic fist.

She keeps moving lower, her inquisitive hands now touch his heavy sacks, gently cupping them and rubbing. The skin there is very soft and hot, she grips them a little tightly and her husband flinches. _"Careful there, my love."_

With a wicked smile, she returns to pump on his swollen member.

Padmé can tell he´s near. She sees his fists grasping the sheets, she can see his muscles clenching and unclenching, his skin beginning to perspire and in her hot hands, she can feel him pulsating wildly.

Anakin knows that he can´t take anymore and wordlessly stops the movement of Padmé´s hands and positions her on top of him, quickly entering her from below. Padmé whimpers at the sudden intrusion and it reminds him to take things slower.

But soon, he feels her relax and she smiles down at him. His hands stroke at her beautifully curving hips and he marvels, not for the first time, at her smooth skin. Then instinctively, she begins to move her pelvis in circles, the new position a completely new experience for them. Padmé decides, that she likes being in control, being able to set the pace, watching him come undone beneath her, but still, she prefers more when Anakin´s long and heavy body wraps her in its embrace, cradling her in his strong arms. She loves to look at him moving above her, loves his weight on her and secretly enjoys the feeling of helplessness when the pressure of his hard thighs and torso keeps her from moving and he sets the torturous pace of their lovemaking, deliciously frustrating her at her inability to move.

Padmé is rocking faster now, her eyes never leaving his, looking deep into them. Before she has a chance to do more, Anakin is soon trembling, groaning and twitching inside her, filling her with his hot seed. He exhales heavily and Padmé begins to move her hips more frantically, to follow him with her own release.

Her effort is soon rewarded when she comes with a low cry, clenching around him. She lets her head fall on his damp chest.

Soon, Anakin recovers and he is stroking her back tenderly, nuzzling into the tangled curls of her hair. Oh, how he _loves _stroking her hair…

"_I´__m sorry. It was too soon, I wish I could hold on a bit longer,"_ he whispers in her ear, brushing it with his soft lips.

But Padmé just grins tiredly and hides her face in his broad shoulder.

There will be next times. A lots and lots of next times, she thought.

After all, they are just _newlyweds_.


End file.
